First Fight
by ClaireBear 16
Summary: Yuuri and Victor have their first big fight as a married couple, will they be able to overcome their stubbornness and hurt to resolve their issues? Thankfully they have many wonderful people in their lives to help them out. Sequel to one of my other stories: Ring Exchange. Will have multiple chapters. Leave a comment, let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: First off, I don't own Yuri! On Ice, I'm not that lucky. Second, this is the sequel to one of my other stories Ring Exchange.

This story will have multiple chapters, I'm not sure how many yet, it depends on how long they end up being. It'll probably be somewhere around 3-5. This first chapter is broken up into a few parts, the first one (and a half?) in third person, then Victor's pov, then Yuuri's, and lastly Yurio's. Hopefully it's not too confusing to follow, they're broken up by lines. I hope you like it, don't hate me please!

* * *

Yuuri wasn't sure how it had started, the fight between him and Victor, their first big fight as a married couple. Sure, they had squabbled and had a few petty arguments before, but this had been so much worse than all of them combined.

After a significant amount of screaming at each other and pointing fingers, and ignoring any opportunities to compromise, they had retreated to separate ends of their apartment, as far away from each other as they could physically get without leaving the apartment.

This resulted in Victor pacing restlessly in the upstairs study, fuming about nothing, because frankly he couldn't remember what exactly they had been arguing about in the first place either. Being stubborn, and feeling the need to get the last word, which he had before storming out of the room and leaving Yuuri to himself, he told himself he sure as hell wouldn't be the one to go and apologize first.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was curled up into a ball on their bed, sobbing uncontrollably into a pillow. Makkachin gently nudged his nose into Yuuri's stomach in an attempt to cheer Yuuri up.

* * *

An hour later found Yuuri, fitfully sleeping on the bed after crying himself to sleep, and Victor slumped over in his chair in the study in a position that was sure to leave a cramp in his neck in the morning, and Makkachin, fed up with his childish owners, sleeping on the couch in the living room.

* * *

When Victor woke up the next morning, with a severe crick in his neck, he realized Yuuri had already gone to the rink to practice, even though it was an hour before they normally left the apartment.

Gathering his clothes to shower, he was surprised to find the bed unmade. Yuuri always made the bed before they left for the rink. He quickly shoved the thoughts bouncing around his head out, trying to focus on the residual anger he felt from last night.

After showering he went to the kitchen to get breakfast, stretching his neck and trying to work out the kinks.

Makkachin was avoiding him, he had quickly scampered out of the room after eating his breakfast not allowing Victor to pet him.

 _So you're taking his side on this one? Traitor._ Victor thought to himself as he silently ate his breakfast. Grabbing his duffel, he made his way to the rink at a leisurely pace, trying to quiet his angry thoughts.

 _What were we even arguing about? It doesn't matter, I was right about it, whatever it was. But Yuuri seems genuinely hurt, even Makka is mad at me, and he's my dog for crying out loud!_

These thoughts and more went back and forth across his mind as he walked towards the rink, causing him to be even more agitated by the time he got there than he was when he left the house originally.

* * *

Yuuri woke up an hour earlier than normal, and wanting to avoid Victor, quickly changed, grabbed a granola bar to eat on the way to the rink, his duffel bag, and left after putting Makka's food in his dish in the kitchen.

When he walked out of their bedroom he was surprised to find Makkachin sleeping in the living room. He always slept in their bedroom either on the bed, or at the foot of the bed when they kicked him off to have a little fun.

 _I guess he's mad at both of us,_ Yuuri mused.

One of the benefits of getting to the rink this early was how quiet it was.

After getting married he and Victor moved to Russia so that Victor could continue on as his coach and still train to compete under Yakov.

* * *

Because of this, even though he would never admit it, Yuri Plisetsky, affectionately referred to as Yurio by Victor and the pork cutlet bowl, had grown close to the two older men and had begun to view them as family.

As soon as he arrived at the rink, only to find Yuuri there practicing by himself with Victor nowhere to be found he knew something was up.

Yuuri had no idea he was there, he was too focused on the ice. Yuuri wasn't skating a specific routine, instead he was skating a compilation of all of his previous programs with no rhyme or reason.

Yurio was struck by how it was both dysfunctional and graceful at the same time.

"Damn it, this is pretty bad, what the hell happened between them?" Yurio hissed quietly to himself.

 _This is going to interrupt practice and cause all sorts of drama. As soon as the hag knows something's up she's not going to let it go until something, or someone breaks._ He thought angrily.

When Victor arrived at the rink a few minutes after he did he was surprised when Victor pretended to ignore Yuuri. But he was unsurprised when Victor flinched as Yuuri flubbed a jump and hit the ice hard after noticing Victor walk in.

Yurio would never admit it out loud, but he secretly cared about Victor and Yuuri, and hated to see them like this. He hoped whatever the issue was, that it would be resolved soon, so that they could all go about their training as usual, but also so he wouldn't have to watch two people he cared about deeply, and who care for each other deeply go through the pain they were now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Anytime Yurio and Otabek are alone together Yurio will be referred to as Yuri while Japanese Yuuri will still have two u's. I hope this isn't too confusing, but I like to think that Otabek calls Yuri P. by his actual name.

I'm really sorry it took this long to post this chapter. I've been really busy with school recently. But now I'm on spring break! So hopefully I can get most of the next chapter written while I'm home so that I can post it before I go back. I think after this one there will only be one more chapter.

I don't own anything.

* * *

The feeling of an intense need to rush to Yuuri's side when he fell was almost enough to shatter Victor's already flimsy resolve.

After barely managing to restrain himself he finished lacing up his skates and stepped out onto the ice, skating a few warm-up laps, and practiced a few minor jumps and spins before plugging his phone into the speaker to play his free skate music. Gliding to the middle of the ice he pressed play on the remote and began to skate with the music.

While his performance was flawless, it lacked conviction. No matter how hard he tried, his body was refused to perform with the music, he couldn't bring himself to feel the music and flow with it, he was too worked up.

Frustrated he yanked his phone from where it was plugged into the speaker and stormed off the ice. Taking his skates off with shaking hands and throwing them roughly into his bag he left the rink without a word to anybody. Not even Yakov tried to stop him as he made his way out the door towards their apartment.

* * *

Yuri slammed the door to his apartment in frustration. He was living just down the road from the rink that way he wouldn't have to spend so much time traveling between his grandfather's house outside of the city to the rink.

He was startled when he walked into his living room to find a certain dark haired man sleeping peacefully on his couch.

Shaking his shoulder roughly he woke the older man up demanding to know why he was there lounging on his couch instead of three thousand miles away in Almaty training.

"I'm taking a break and wanted to come see you. What's with the cold shoulder?" Otabek asked, expression unreadable.

"I'm thrilled, don't get me wrong, just surprised, and not in the best of moods." Yuri replied.

"Well tell me what's wrong." Otabek ordered, sitting up and allowing Yuri to curl up in his lap like an oversized cat even though the young blonde had become taller than him since they became friends at the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona last year.

"Stupid Yuuri and Victor are fighting and it's causing all sorts of problems at the rink."

"Hmm," Otabek hummed while he softly carded his fingers through Yuri's hair. It had become even longer since the GPF, and had gotten to the point where Yuri wore it up the majority of the time now. It was even beginning to curl softly at the ends.

Otabek wondered what Yuri's hair would look like if he continued to grow it out and allowed it to curl. He tugged lightly on the ends of Yurio's hair, savoring the feel of it as it slid silkily from between his fingertips.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Yurio sigh sharply.

"You're not listening to me are you?" Yuri asked, agitated at the lack of attention Otabek was paying to his problems and the attention he was paying to his hair. Though he would never admit it out loud he loved when Otabek nonchalantly played with his hair like he was currently doing.

"Sorry mon kotenok." Otabek attempted to placate Yuri. "Do you want to go out to eat to take your mind off this for a while?"

"Mmm, sounds good, where would you like to go? We could go to that cafe down the street. Then maybe later we could go to the rink? I'd like to show you a sneak peek of my new routine."

"Sounds good." And with that the two of them forgot all about Yuuri and Victor's problems and spent the rest of the afternoon catching up on everything that had happened since they had last seen each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Yuuri and Victor's apartment, Victor had closed himself into the study again, and Yuuri was lying on the couch under a mound of blankets, reading a book in an attempt to distract himself.

The only problem was that he had reread the same sentence at least twenty times now, and hadn't changed pages in over fifteen minutes, to be completely honest he wasn't even sure what he was reading to begin with.

This was the longest he and Victor had gone without physical contact, much less talking, since Victor had first entered his life when he had shown up unexpectedly at his parents hot spring in Hatsetsu.

Even then Victor was always within close proximity to Yuuri, slyly touching his arm, or just making small talk with Yuuri.

At first Yuuri had been extremely uncomfortable with how touchy feely Victor had been to start with, not to mention that Victor had greeted him completely naked, but then as he began to fall in love with him he gradually became more comfortable allowing Victor to wrap his arm around his shoulder, or lean against him while they were eating dinner. Yuuri even began to reciprocate, casually grabbing Victor's hand as the strolled through the market, or lightly bumping Victor's shoulder when he spaced out.

Of course, Victor's straightforward behavior had made a lot more sense when he found out about the Sochi Grand Prix Banquet. How he had gotten drunk and challenged Yurio to a dance-off, or when he pole danced with Chris, and then danced with Victor and begged him to be his coach.

With too many emotions running through his body Yuuri quickly gathered his skates and the rest of his training stuff and set off to the rink to do the only thing he knew how to do when he was being suffocated by his feelings, and that was to skate.

Checking the time he noted that it was rather late, about 11 o'clock. But he continued out the door, only feeling a twinge of guilt for not telling Victor where he was going, but he knew the older man would figure it out where he was if he really needed to.

* * *

Yurio and Otabek joked and bumped shoulders as they made their way leisurely to the rink. It was just past midnight, and the rink was closed, but all of Yakov's top skaters had been gifted keys to the rink for if they ever wanted to practice after hours. The only rule was that no quads were allowed if you decided to go and practice alone.

As they got closer to the building Yurio was surprised to see that some of the lights were on, and began to wonder which one of Yakov's skaters it would be at this hour, even though he had the sneaking suspicion he knew exactly who it was.

He led Otabek to the locker rooms first, bypassing the rink to give the piggy a little more time to himself while they went to change and put on their skates.

Yurio was chatting animatedly to Otabek while they walked to the rink after changing, gesturing wildly while he regaled Otabek with some story about Georgi and Mila's antics.

"...and so everyone turns around, and there is Georgi, letting Mila put eyeliner on him…" Yurio trailed off as he noticed a strange lump lying motionless on the ice, and felt his stomach drop. "Oh shit…" He cursed as he began to run as fast as he could towards the lifeless form.

"Call an ambulance, and then call Victor!" Yurio screamed at Otabek, on the verge of of panicking as he finally reached Yuuri, only to find him breathing shallowly, skin almost as pale as the ice he laid on.

* * *

Victor's head snapped up at the buzz of his phone on the desk beside his head. He had fallen asleep in the study again. Glancing first at the time he cursed, annoyed to be getting a call this late. His annoyance was replaced by confusion when he saw a foreign number he didn't recognize at the top of the screen. Curiosity beat out his anger at being woken up, and he tentatively slid his thumb across the screen to accept the call.

"Victor! It's Otabek, Yurio's friend, there's been an accident! We found Yuuri unconscious at the rink! Hurry to the hospital! We're on our way there now!" Otabek's cool demeanor was replaced with a desperate urgency.

Victor's brain was slow to process what Otabek had said, and he stared dumbfounded at his phone for a few seconds before the words finally clicked and he flew down the stairs and out of their apartment, desperate to get to Yuuri as quickly as he could.

He ran down the road, until he saw a taxi, flagging it down and ordering the driver to hurry to the hospital because it was an emergency.

Tapping his foot nervously and running his hand through his hair in frustration and worry Victor was unaware of the tears falling freely from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks before they plopped down onto his leg.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the last chapter! I don't own anything.

* * *

Victor sat in the waiting room, with Otabek and Yurio sitting across from him waiting for a doctor to come tell them how Yuuri was. He was hunched over, elbows on his knees, staring blankly at the floor in front of him.

 _What if he doesn't wake up and the last thing we did was fight?_ Victor thought in despair.

 _I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened._

 _Please wake up Yuuri, stay close to me, I need you._

 _Ever since you came into my life I couldn't imagine it without you._

 _I can't even remember how I made it that far in life without you Yuuri. You taught me the true meaning of life and love._

 _Please wake up Yuuri._ He pleaded in his head.

He was jerked from his thoughts as a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Are you Victor?" The doctor asked, looking at Victor for a confirmation.

"Y-yes, is Yuuri ok, what happened?"

"He's still unconscious, but he should wake up soon. As far as we can tell there is no brain damage from the fall, but we won't know for sure until he wakes up. You can go see him now."

Before the doctor had even finished talking Victor was up and running down the hall to the room Yuuri was in, pulled like a magnet to his love.

He halted in in the doorway, shocked at what he saw.

Yuuri was hooked up to a heartbeat monitor, a cannula was placed under his nose, and there were more wires extending from his body to various machines standing around him.

He was pale, causing the large bruise extending from his forehead to some unknown spot under his hair to stand out even more.

"Oh god Yuuri," Victor choked out, a sob tearing its way from his throat.

Rushing over to Yuuri he pulled Yuuri's hand into his own, holding onto it like it was the only thing keeping him from sinking.

Kneeling down beside the bed Victor buried his face into the blankets by Yuuri's side, sobbing uncontrollably.

He wasn't sure how long it had been, but he stilled when he felt a soft hand pat the back of his head.

Whipping his head up his mouth dropped in surprise when he saw Yuuri looking back at him with tears streaming silently down his face.

"Victor, I- I'm sorry."

"Yuuri! No, you don't need to apologize for anything. Oh Yuuri, I love you, I'm so sorry."

Victor leaned forward, unable to control his emotions, kissing Yuuri passionately, trying to convey his regret and love.

He halted when he felt Yuuri wince beneath him.

"Sorry, I'm sorry Yuuri."

"It's ok, my head is just a little sore. Kiss me again Victor."

Unable to deny Yuuri or himself, Victor leaned down to capture his mouth again, this time placing a gentle chaste kiss to his husbands lips.

"Yuuri, I'm so sorry we fought. The whole time I was waiting to see you and for you to wake up I couldn't stop thinking about whether or not the last thing I would ever do with you was fight, I couldn't-" Victor stopped talking abruptly, his apology interrupted by another sob.

Thinking about what he could have lost, and thankful that he hadn't Victor was unable to talk for a few minutes.

He cried into Yuuri's neck as Yuuri held him, knowing Victor just needed a minute or two to sort through his emotions.

"Victor, it's ok, I forgive you. I'm sorry too, whatever it was we were fighting about was stupid. Do you forgive me?"

"O-of course I do Yuuri."

"Can we agree that, in the future, if we're ever fighting we'll still say I love you? Before we go to sleep, even if we don't sleep together. And before we leave to go to the rink, whether we're going together or separately? Or before either of us leaves to go out on our own?"

"Yes, yes, of course, I'm so sorry Yuuri. I love you!"

After that, Victor climbed into the bed, spooning Yuuri, he pulled Yuuri to his chest and quietly cried into the space between his shoulder blades.

Yuuri rubbed Victor's hand soothingly where they rested over his stomach. A few minutes later he had fallen asleep, exhausted from the past few days, and calmed by the arms of his husband wrapped protectively around him.

* * *

The next day Yurio and Otabek were seated beside Yuuri's bed in chairs they had scavenged from the waiting room, and Victor was lying on the bed with Yuuri, clutching him tightly to his chest.

"So how did you fall Yuuri?" Yurio asked, trying, and failing to mask his curiosity and concern.

"I was skating my free skate program from last year, and I over-rotated the quad flip at the end. My feet slid out from underneath me and I hit my head."

"Baka, you know quads are banned when you're at the rink alone. What were you thinking?!" Yurio reprimanded.

Everyone grew quiet, stunned at Yurio's obvious concern.

Realizing his facade had slipped Yurio quickly pulled it back into place, leaning back into his chair and trying to hide his over zealous feelings by glaring at all of them.

"What are you morons looking at? I just wanted to know what stupid thing he was doing to cause him to fall like that." Yurio said fiercely, trying to make up for his slip up.

Smirking, Victor decided to goad the young Russian even more.

"There's no need to hide your feelings Yuuri, we all know you secretly care for us, especially Otabek." Victor teased, giving an exaggerated wink to Otabek, knowing it would not go unnoticed by the young blonde, and served to only further infuriate him.

"Sh-shut up," Yurio stammered, flushing a deep pink and refusing to look at Otabek, whose face had also become a few shades redder.

The rest of the morning passed by quickly, and they continued to chat and joke amongst themselves. Yurio even finished telling Otabek about the eyeliner lesson Georgi received from Mila.

That afternoon a nurse came into the room to fill out Yuuri's release forms, and they were allowed to leave.

"Let's go home, moya lyubov." Victor whispered into Yuuri's ear, hugging him close to his chest as they sat in the back of the taxi.

* * *

I know the story is short, and I took a really long time updating the second chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it! I definitely enjoyed writing it. Review, tell me what you think!


End file.
